


Bloodied Wings

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Wing Grooming, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: While hunting Cas is shot by a magical arrow that reveals his wings. Something is revealed when Dean beginning tending to Cas’s wings grooming them.
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Bloodied Wings

Dim lights flicker in the abandoned warehouse as the two boys walk inside. It is just Cas and Dean. Upset by something Dean did again Sam was on his own hunt. 

They suspect a witch is hiding out in the warehouse. She is killing humans and other supernatural creatures alike. Cas came across a murdered angel when he found out about the witch.

A crash could be heard from behind the two of them. Dean spun around to be met with the sight of the witch she pointed a bow and arrow at him. He fired his weapon the witch killing bullet striking her chest. 

It wasn't before the arrow released barreling towards him. The gun fell to the ground with a clatter as Cas pushed him out of the way. 

A blood-curdling scream erupted from Cas’s mouth, though the arrow only grazed his arm. 

Dean pushed himself up blood dripping down his lip from where he hit the floor. but he didn't care he just needed to make sure Cas is okay. He had never heard him in such pain. He was an angel he shouldn't hurt like humans. Luckily he blue grace healed his arm. 

Cas’s eyes widened when he glanced at the arrow that struck him. Dean opened his mouth to speak but he wooshed away.

”what the hell” Dean exclaimed getting to his feet, he scanned the room ”Cas”

It wasn't uncommon for Cas to unexpectedly woosh off, but he was clearly in pain.

Dean settled maybe he was just back at the motel room. He merely glanced at the witch lying dead on the floor. 

Dean collected the arrow that struck Cas along with the bow. Hoping Cas would be at the motel. The entire ride back Dean calls him but to no avail. 

”I don't understand... Why... Why do you want me to say my name?” the voicemail repeated for the seventh time. 

Dean sped baby up. Scratching sounds coming from his hand rubbing his face.

”Cas” Dean yelled inside the motel room but it was empty, untouched from when they left it. 

Panic built in the pit of his stomach. He examined the arrow what if it was some kind of poison. That witch had been a collector of the divine. 

Dean slammed into the chair a beer in one hand. That's how he always coped drinking, one night stands the whole lot. 

”Son of a bitch” Dean muttered when his phone went to voicemail ”Damn it Cas get your feathery ass down here” 

Somewhere deep inside his prayer, there was longing, desperation. Tugging Cas back like a dog on a leash. 

Dean’s phone rang the name reading Cass he quickly accepted. 

”What the hell man” it was angry but really all Dean felt was a relief. 

”Dean” his voice was rougher than usual ”um... I can't... Come back the arrow... I can but not like this...”

His words were stunted but not all in pain but in apprehension. 

”Cas buddy” Dean calmed, hoping to coax Cas into returning ”are you able to fly here, or can I come to you” 

Silence filled the other end of the line, Cas was hesitant to come back now ”I can fly but...”

”Good. Come back then, I - need you Cas” the statement was uneasy.

”Okay,” he said ending the line he couldn't stand when Dean was worried. He placed the phone on the table waiting.

Woosh 

Dean looked up to meet Cas, his aroma filling the air and the familiar sound. Only instead he was met with a creature wrapped in dark feathers. He points his gun at the creature. 

”Don’t be afraid” it was Cas under those feathers, he pulled them back to his sides revealing his body. Things knocking about as they filled the empty space. 

Dean lowered his gun, awe overtaking his face. They were his wings, he could actually see them. 

The large span stretched almost from wall to wall. Dark black feathers slightly singed on the ends. In the light, they gleamed like a rainbow entrapped in each feather, red to yellow to green to blue to purple. The embodiment of the divine Dean thought. 

His eyes roamed them awestruck by their beauty. Cas ruffled them, trying to pull them back tuck them away. 

All Dean wanted was to get closer to feel them balled up in his hands. His eyes flickered to Cas’s face, it is hot red in embarrassment. He couldn't make out words as he just started wide-eyed the gun lax in his hand he put it down. 

His wings shifted again, and Cas winced in pain. That's when Dean noticed it. Blood dripped down the side of one of his wings, matting in his feathers. A tear in the meat of his wings where the arrow ran through. 

“Cas, sit on the bed” Dean finally uttered looking at the gash, as Cas careful obliged. The bed dipping under his weight his wings tumbled out to the sides “what happened” 

Dean rushed about collecting a wet rag and the first aid kit. 

“Yes, my wings. The arrow was spelled to reveal divinity, and potentially kill it.” Cas explained pointing towards the arrow “I didn’t want to scare you away so I left” 

Dean sighed standing in front of Cas “for god sake man I don’t care if you grew three heads you aren’t going to scare me away. Plus your wings are... remarkable. Now let me help you clean up your wings” 

Cas noticed the light blush on Dean’s cheeks ”Dean I... You can't groom - er help... My wings are sensitive and...” he stuttered trying to explain against Dean’s determined expression. 

”and” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

”Touching, grooming is um... personal... intimate” Cas stammered. It’s not that he hadn’t thought about Dean running his hands through his wings before because he had. But Dean would never like him in that way. 

Dean’s mouth gaped slightly he scratched the back of his neck “So what like angel mates or something” 

Cas nodded timidly. Dean could feel his stomach doing summersaults as he tried to regain his composure. God did he want to feel his feathers. 

As more blood leaked from the wound Dean couldn’t handle seeing Cas in that much pain. 

“Well you’re my best friend Cas, and we’ve got to get you patched up. Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Dean reasoned the sickening blood running down. 

“O-okay” Cas answered fear present in his eyes but it was currently masked in pain. 

“May I” Dean outstretched his hand towards the top of the injured wing. 

Cas nodded biting his lip. They were soft against his calloused hand, with a warmth that made him somehow feel safe. Cas let out a small hum, Dean looked hesitantly at Cas silently asking if this was okay.

”It’s okay, just no one has ever touched my wings before” Cas whispered, sighing as Dean brushed his hand over a few more feathers. 

”Never” Dean felt fuzzy knowing he was the only one that shared this special moment with Cas. 

”No” Cas bit his lip as the wet rag made contact with his wound ”we only share touch if we find a soulmate” 

“I’m sorry” Dean whispered, he felt bad that he was ripping away something that was so special to an Angel. But he also felt a pang of hurt thinking about how Cas would have a soulmate that wasn’t him. 

Cas shook his head, he knew it was selfish but he had always wanted it to be Dean and now it is “don’t be” 

Dean continued trying to clean the wound small noises coming from Cas some pain and others not. The feathers were coated too heavily with sticky blood and dirt.

“Cas can we go to the bathtub I can’t get the wound cleaned” Dean retracted the bloody rag and his other hand. 

“Um yeah,” Cas stood up traipsing behind Dean. 

The wings took up a large chunk of the bathroom, enclosing them in what Dean would consider his personal space. 

“You are going to have to take off your clothing... just leave your boxers on” Dean was burning red at this point as he tried to focus on the task. He could barely concentrate on filling the tub as he watched Cas strip in his peripheral vision.

Dean in return stripped down to just his shirt and jeans. The faucet creaking as he turned it off. 

It was like the set up of a... Dean thought but Sam’s voice rang through his mind. Your confusing porn with reality. 

Way to turn him off, thinking about his brother. His breathing was back under control. 

Water sloshed over the sides of the tub as Cas got in. Luckily it was large almost twice the size of a traditional tub. 

The healthy wing draped over the edge of the tub. The other resting in the water. 

Cas with his back towards Dean as he worked clearing off the blood and debris. He stitched the backside up. Cas letting small whimpers as he worked. 

Dean moved around to the front where it was the worst. He cranes his body over into the tub but he still wasn’t close enough. 

“You can sit in the tub in front of me” Cas offered, wringing his hands. His face flushed with relaxation. 

Dean weighed his options the pains shooting up his back being the decision-maker. He removed his jeans but left on his tee. He wasn't sure if he could handle their naked chests pressing together. 

More water spattered out of the tub as he sat between Cas’s legs. His eyes flickering to those soft pink lips. He began to work, Cas tried to bring the wing closer but when he moved it pain shot through him. He cringed. 

”Don’t” Dean leaned forwards reaching out to the feathers “I’ll lean forwards”

Cas nodded trying to blink away the tears, it was easy when he felt Dean's sticky wet shirt pressed against his bare chest. He was certain Dean could feel his heart pound through his rib cage. 

Dean snipped off the last bit of the stitching. He hesitantly pulled back not wanting to let go of the touch he hadn’t felt in a long time. The warmth of their bodies pressed together everything he’s always wanted. He waited a moment longer pretending to finish up he knew it was wrong. Finally, he pulled away from his handy work. When he did he swore he saw a flash of disappointment cross Cas’s face. 

“I can groom the rest of your wings they are dirty,” Dean said but he wasn’t really sure what he was getting himself into. 

“You mean clean them” Cas questioned grooming would mean more “grooming is...” 

Cas could explain it but Dean didn’t seem to care. He selfishly wanted more time this close to Cas “if you tell me I can do both” 

He nodded, sure Dean would stop after the bath. 

Dean began working his way through Cas’s feathers on the other wing. Brushing them lightly with the rag. He got to the tips of the long feathers. Cas let out a small whimper. 

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked but that wasn’t a whimper of pain. 

“No,” Cas said breathlessly as Dean kept on. Little bursts of pleasure soaking through him. His mind is hazy with bliss. 

Dean’s fingers began to prune and the tub filled with a layer of blood and dirt. He stepped out of the tub, pulling Cas out with him. 

The tub drained washing all Dean’s thoughts down with the debris. It may have been selfish but his wings needed the cleaning. 

“Can you mojo us dry” Dean said trying to be macho. Cas snapped his fingers both of them drying instantly. 

Feathers still stuck at odd angles every which way, a tad less shiny than before. Maybe his bath wasn’t good “Now what they still seem messy” 

Cas looked at him with shock, he still wanted to help him. Grooming was something only soulmates did although there was no denying that he loved him like a soulmate but Dean didn’t love him like that “um... well I need the downy feathers removed and my feathers oiled - but I can’t ask you to do that Dean” 

“Too bad I’m want to help you can’t have my- an angel with messy wings” Dean pressed his eyes shut hoping Cas didn’t catch his slip up “now go sit down on the bed” 

Cas followed Dean's requests, draping his button-up back over his body but not buttoning it back up. 

In the same position, Dean sat in front of Cas. He began to run his fingers over the feathers a few of them shedding. He worked his way inwards towards the part closest to his chest were the most feathers were. As soon as a few feathers loosened from the middle, Cas let out a low moan. His hand flew over his mouth to muffle another one. 

”ah” he cried out with pleasure muffled by his hand. His face burned with heat. 

That’s when it hit him, the wave of pleasure. He was taking advantage of Dean, he didn’t know any better. He was using his friend, for something soulmates were supposed to share because it is personal. 

“Stop,” Cas said his voice wobbly, he dropped his head in shame. That’s all he could feel shame and guilt. 

Dean pulled his hand away like the feathers burnt to the touch. He overstepped making Cas moan. He really is selfish “did I do something wrong.” 

“No” Cas mumbled, he couldn’t even look Dean in the eyes he felt so ashamed “I’m sorry I didn’t realize. I was taking advantage of you for my own pleasure, and desires”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, does that mean Cas actually did love him the same. He lifted his chin with a finger scanning Cas’s face. 

His lip wobbled ”I’m sorry Dean I'll leave” he couldn't help the guilt. 

Looking into Dean’s eyes though he saw no repulse, just longing of his own. It had to be his eyes deceiving him. 

”Don’t leave Cas. I want to groom you” he said. 

”but” Cas’s mind went blank he shuddered under Deans touch as he ran his hand over his feathers again ”that’s something mates do” 

”oh” Dean pulled away, his voice broken with hurt. Of course, Cas wouldn't want a human mate. He wouldn't want Dean how could he be such an idiot. He was nothing but damaged goods, nothing worthy of Castiel ”I didn't mean to take that away from your mate. Of course, you don't want me” 

It was like knives shredding every piece of his heart. A lump forming in his throat he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. He needed to get out it felt like every bit of air had been sucked from the room. 

”what” Cas sputtered, watching Dean’s face contort into hurt and tears grip at his eyes. He placed his hand on Dean’s cheek ”Dean I do want you I want you to be my mate. I just didn't think it's what you wanted” 

His tears disappeared happiness surging his body ”I want you too” 

Cas leaned forwards, meeting in the middle their lips met. Delicate lips like the petals of two flowers brushing against each other. Sweet and warm, Cas sighed into his mouth when Dean brushed his hand back into the mound of feathers. 

Neither of them could move as the pulled part, unable to open their eyes. They sat with their forehead leaning against one another. 

”Let me finish grooming you” Dean murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, thank you. Stay strong and keep fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
